


Recuerdos de Días lluviosos

by CandySherly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/pseuds/CandySherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes hace una de sus habituales visitas a Scotland Yard, a pesar de conocerse desde hace tiempo, Gregory Lestrade aún no logra definir lo que la presencia del mayor de los Holmes le causa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos de Días lluviosos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic xD un Mystrade mi pareja favorita :3 lo tengo también en FF.NET sólo que ahí mi seudónimo es Hayden1989

**Recuerdos de días lluviosos**

Mycroft Holmes.

¿Cómo le hace para poner esa sonrisa? Una sonrisa divina y efímera que por escasos microsegundos logra detener el caos reinante alrededor mío. Sí el caos. Porque él parece saber cuándo estoy en problemas y hacer su acostumbrado acto de presencia, mientras todos en la división se encuentran corriendo de un lado a otro entre papeleos con la información más reciente de algún caso en el que su preciado hermanito no quiso colaborar.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran de repente… no puedo describir las sensaciones que embargan mi cuerpo ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué lo tendría? ¿Miedo a que este caso sea uno en los que estén involucrados intereses gubernamentales? Para nada. Eso me beneficiaria. Me quitaría peso de encima para pasárselo al Gobierno. ¿Impaciencia? Tal vez. Porque en su andar delicado y elegante, acompañado de su paraguas, se toma el tiempo del mundo para llegar hacia mí ¿Acaso también tiene un pequeño puesto en el manejo del tiempo?

No sé cómo le hace para que todo parezca detenerse, en cómo por esos breves segundos en los que cruza la división para llegar a mí, logra que todo el mundo pose su mirada en él, logra  que queden petrificados, cómo si su figura fuese tan imponente como la de un Monarca.

Sabe lo que su llegada provoca, sé que lo sabe, aunque no le dirija a ninguno de mis subordinados ni un atisbo de su altiva mirada. Esa mirada, que logra sostener con la mía con tal facilidad como si no parpadear fuera de lo más normal. Y es que estas entradas suyas ya deberían parecerme de lo más normal, ya hasta he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se ha repetido esta escena.

 

FLASH BACK

De pronto la bulla cesó y por un momento me llené de sorpresa al ver que todos quedaron quietos, fijos los ojos en una dirección. Y le miré. Con su pulcro y fino traje gris y un paraguas negro ¿Acaso estaba lloviendo? Eso era lo de menos. Aquel hombre de aspecto imponente se encontraba franqueado por dos sujetos  que a leguas se notaban que eran guardaespaldas “del Gobierno” pensé. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron con los mío fue cuando sentí por vez primera ese “algo” que hasta la fecha no he podido definir.

-Detective Inspector Lestrade ¿No es así?- y su voz me sacó de mi estupor.

-Así es- contesté rápidamente- ¿Y usted?

-Lo mejor será pasar a su oficina Detective- y señaló la puerta  a mis espaldas.

Entramos y sé por Donovan que sus hombres se quedaron custodiando  las puertas de mi oficina. Algo andaba mal.

Se sentó en la silla delante de mi escritorio y sentí un súbito sonrojo de vergüenza al ver que encima de este se encontraba una taza de café vacía y una bolsa de frituras también vacía, restos de lo único que había probado durante el día.

-Disculpe el desastre- dije mientras tiraba la basura en el contenedor, y su rostro pintaba una mueca de desagrado que desapareció rápidamente.

-Inspector, habrá notado que el caso en el que aparentemente toda su gente está trabajando se presenta a todas luces como algo inusual-.

En efecto. No todos los días  los cuatro miembros de una familia acomodada aparecían muertos en su domicilio, sin razón aparente y sin indicios de que haya sido un asesinado.

-Me presento ante usted como una simple formalidad, aunque no sea necesaria, sólo para hacer de su conocimiento que ya no está a cargo del caso en cuestión- y su tono de voz fue de completo desdén-.

-¿Perdón?

-Y- remarcó ignorando mis palabras- para recibir de sus propias manos la información del caso que tiene en su poder.

-No he recibido órdenes del Superintendente-dije firme.

Suspiró e hizo una extraña media sonrisa, que yo entendí como si mi respuesta fuera la que él esperaba. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció. Sentí que perforaba mi alma pero me mantuve apacible.

-Detective, como dije antes, esta es una formalidad innecesaria- se levantó- y quiera o no la información del caso es ahora propiedad del Gobierno- abrió la puerta para dejarme ver cómo varios agentes del Gobierno llevaban folios con toda la información que habíamos recabado y cómo Anderson casi era arrastrado mientras se aferraba a una caja que aparentemente contenía los resultados forenses.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA?- grité mientras me acercaba a aquel hombre que había conseguido sacarme de mis casillas, sus guardaespaldas se pusieron de nuevo a sus costados.

-Detective Inspector, fue un placer conocerlo- dio media vuelta y ya había dado dos pasos cuando se detuvo. Parecía pensar algo. Regresó hasta quedar de nuevo frente mío.

-Me llamo Mycroft Holmes- mi cuerpo se estremeció, le sostuve la mirada, la más seria que tenía, casi rayando el odio. Pareció darle gracia mi reacción y sonrió con sorna. Me quedé estático. Mientras aquel hombre se alejaba, la voz de Donovan me despabiló y todo a mí alrededor volvió a girar. No era el único confundido. Volví a mi despacho tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Por qué no me aviso el Superintendente sobre esto? Desde que vi llegar a Mycroft Holmes supe que el Gobierno estaba metido hasta el cuello en este caso pero ¿Por qué nadie me avisó? ¿Era necesario todo ese despliegue de autoridad y arrogancia ante mí? Dejarme en vergüenza ante mi división, sentirme insignificante ¿Era lo único que esta persona quería? Mientras pensaba en todo esto miré hacia la ventana que está de espaldas a mi escritorio y vi comenzar la lluvia. Por los relámpagos y truenos amenazaba en convertirse en tormenta, justo cómo la que había en mi mente en esos momentos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Detective- y señaló mi despacho dando a entender que deberíamos entrar.

-Claro pase- respondí algo nervioso, y es que creo que me había quedado mirándolo de más cuando venía hacia mí mientras yo me encontraba hundido en el recuerdo de la primera impresión que me había causado hace ya tanto tiempo.

-Comer sólo café y frituras no es bueno para tu salud…Gregory- dijo mientras ya se encontraba sentado frente a mi, para nada ordenado, escritorio.

Me apresuré a quitar las cosas y tratar de que mi escritorio se vea lo más presentable posible mientras sentía cómo mi cara ardía por un sonrojo…un sonrojo que no sabía si fue provocado por la vergüenza o por la forma en cómo sonó mi nombre en sus labios. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado. De un tiempo para acá habíamos formado una especie de relación cordial en el que nos reuníamos de vez en cuando para charlar principalmente sobre Sherlock y sus locuras pero también sobre temas en común como los mentados casos en los que también estaba involucrado el Gobierno. Descubrí que me sentía bastante cómodo charlando con Mycroft Holmes, siempre y cuando no me lanzara esa enigmática mirada que lograba ponerme en alerta, y fue en una de esas tantas pláticas en las que acordamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. Aún así no me acostumbro.

-Perdona el desastre-contesté- pero ya sabes, cuando hay casos difíciles no tengo tiempo para nada mucho menos para mí alimentación- dije bromeando para tratar de despejarme el nerviosismo.

-Gregory Lestrade-comenzó serio- no me obligues a ordenarte que comas- terminó en tono de picardía mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Mycroft Holmes- lo imité- sabes que nunca sigo tus órdenes.

Dicho esto comenzó a reír y me uní a él borrando todo rastro de nerviosismo y haciéndome sentir en confianza. Mycroft Holmes, el hombre que hasta riendo se ve elegante. Me gusta verle y oírle reír. Sé que casi nadie ha sido testigo de tan majestuoso acto. Ejemplo de esto fue justo hace una semana. Comenzamos a reír por un comentario despectivo que hizo hacia su hermano y éste, cómo si se le hubiese invocado, irrumpió en mi despacho sin tocar, como es su costumbre, y se quedó de una pieza al descubrir que una de las risas provenía de la garganta de su hermano mayor…

 

 

FLASH BACK

-¿Tú…Tú acaso… estas…estabas riendo?- y Sherlock puso una cara de asombro que jamás le había visto. Mycroft primero se tensó, no sé si se sintió descubierto pero rápidamente cambió su semblante al de despreocupación.

-Hermanito… ¿De cuánto acá preguntas lo obvio?- se levantó y quedó cara a cara con Sherlock, ambos frente mi escritorio. Mientras tanto, yo era testigo de cómo empezaba a darse una batalla silenciosa. A veces pienso que los hermanos Holmes pueden conversar telepáticamente.

-Sherlock ¿Qué rayos quieres? Ya te dije que no tengo ningún caso ahora- dije para romper el silencio que comenzaba a zumbar en mis oídos.

Los Holmes parecieron ignorar mis palabras, pero algo pasó en esa guerra mental que Sherlock frunció el ceño en señal de interrogación luego levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa para finalmente poner esa típica media sonrisa de cuando ha descubierto una pista esencial en un caso.

-Lestrade- dijo Sherlock dirigiéndose a mí y manteniendo su sonrisa que ahora parecía de burla- cuando te DESOCUPES con mi hermano- no sé por qué puso énfasis en esa palabra- me llamas, creo que debes saber algo que será de tu interés- dio media vuelta y salió sin más. Me quedé sorprendido pero más al ver que Mycroft se había quedado paralizado como estatua.

-¿Mycroft?- dije y pareció recobrar el sentido.

-Me disculpo por la conducta infantil de mi hermano menor- dijo con voz fría- y también porque dejaré nuestra conversación a medias Gregory. Con permiso.- y salió de mi despacho dejándome  estupefacto sin saber qué rayos había pasado entre ellos a pesar de haber ocurrido todo frente mis narices. Esa tarde marque al celular de Sherlock. No contestó. -“Bueno”-pensé- “seguro era otra de sus tonterías”.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Y a qué se debe la presencia del Gobierno en mi despacho? Dudo mucho que sea para verificar mi alimentación- seguí bromeando con Mycroft.

\- No, en efecto, vengo a aligerar tu carga de trabajo, supongo que no tengo que explicarte el por qué ya no estas a cargo del caso-

-No y créeme que no quiero saber, es todo tuyo- apoyé la espalda en mi silla y sentí como se me iba la tensión de los hombros por haberme quitado el caso de encima, pero de pronto la tensión volvió ya que el semblante de Mycroft había cambiado.

Apoyó el mango del paraguas en la esquina izquierda de mi escritorio, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y los llevó bajó su barbilla, apartó de mí su mirada, “oh-oh” pensé, “Algo le preocupa”, “Algo importante”. Y es que si la risa de Mycroft Holmes es algo fuera de lo común la postura en la que se encontraba ahora era un hecho inusitado. Pero ya le había visto así antes, y puedo decir con orgullo que es un honor saber que me tiene confianza para compartir conmigo lo que sea que le preocupe. Porque ya antes se ha quitado la máscara de político desalmado. Ya antes he descubierto que Mycroft Holmes también es un ser humano.

FLASH BACK

-¿CREE QUE PUEDE VENIR A ORDENARME QUE SEA LA PUTA NIÑERA DE SU HERMANO? ¡FALTABA MÁS! A ÉL LO SOPORTO PORQUE A PESAR DE TODO EL MUY MALDITO COMPENSA SU FALTA DE HUMANIDAD CON EL PUTO DON DE DETECTIVE QUE POSEE, PERO A USTED NO TENGO PORQUÉ SOPORTARLE SUS AMENAZAS Y HUMILLACIONES. ¡HAGA EL FAVOR DE ABANDONAR INMEDIATAMENTE MI DESPACHO!- no me había sentido tan colérico en mucho tiempo y es que desde que descubrí que Sherlock Holmes, el joven entrometido que había demostrado ser un genio resolviendo casos, era nada más y nada menos que el hermanito de Mycroft Holmes, supe que la vena de mi paciencia reventaría en cualquier momento. Y ahora era ese momento.

Soporté durante semanas los acosos y “raptos” del mayor de los Holmes en los que me pedía, de manera sutil, pasarle reportes semanales sobre las actividades de Sherlock en mi división. Yo, tratando de no usar mi “agraciado” vocabulario con él, le explicaba que no era mi obligación pasarle reportes de ningún tipo, que yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y que si su hermanito se involucraba en casos policiales era por voluntad propia.

Pero parecía que al señor Gobierno nunca le habían dado una negativa por respuesta y sus sutilezas se convirtieron en órdenes que para nada estaba dispuesto a aceptar. ¡Vino a amenazarme con mover sus influencias para hacerme demitir de mi cargo! ¡Esto ya había rebasado mi límite! 

Fue cuando vi esa postura.

Lanzó un suspiro y desvió su mirada de la mía, apoyó el mango del paraguas en la esquina izquierda de mi escritorio, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y los llevó bajó su barbilla, segundos después cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se echó para atrás en las silla. Me miró. “¿Es esa una mirada de derrota?” pensé.

El cambio en su semblante me turbó, ya no estaba más intimidante, ya no mostraba su habitual superioridad y caí en la cuenta que realmente hablaba con una persona y no con un robot programado del Gobierno.

-Detective-habló calmo- usted tiene familia…una hija si no me equivoco.

-Y no se equivoca- dije manteniendo mi tono de enfado- estoy seguro que me ha investigado y se sabe de memoria hasta los planos de mi casa, no sé por qué no usa sus influencias para investigar a su hermano y dejarme en paz.

-Lestrade- usó un tono suave al llamarme por primera vez sólo por mi apellido y ese tono causó un mejor efecto a que si en su lugar me hubiese gritado…logró tener mi total atención-el trabajo-continuó- suele alejar a las personas de sus familias, ocasionando muchas veces rupturas entre sus miembros, aún los más unidos- y su voz se apagó en esa frase.

-Y aunque me gustaría-recuperó la fuerza en su voz- no puedo estar usando los recursos del Gobierno indiscriminadamente para mis intereses personales.

Debo admitir que Mycroft tenía razón, yo mismo había pagado el precio por mi trabajo. Me encontraba en proceso de divorcio y lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento es cómo lo tomaría mi pequeña de 6 años.

-A veces- Mycroft siguió hablando mirándome firmemente. Vi sinceridad- quisiéramos estar ahí para las personas que queremos pero es ilusorio pretender hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿A dónde pretende llegar con esto Señor Holmes?- pregunté cómo si sus palabras no me hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo pero la verdad es que tocaron mi lado sentimental, sin embargo, enojado como estaba, no iba a bajar mi guardia tan rápido.

-Aunque lo dude, la preocupación para con mi hermano es real, me disculpo por cómo le he tratado últimamente y le pido esto no como una orden sino como un favor. Sólo… sólo hágame saber cuando Sherlock se esté metiendo en algún asunto delicado…por...favor- y noté la dificultad con la que decía estas palabras.

Si yo hubiese abierto la boca mi quijada estaría en el suelo ¡Mycroft Holmes me pidió disculpas! Y no sólo eso ¡Me acaba de decir Por favor! Un sentimiento de orgullo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, traté de no demostrarlo pero se reflejó en una sonrisa que no pude evitar.

 Y comencé  a reír ¡En su cara! Mi vida había sido todo un infierno desde que conocí al mayor de los Holmes y de súbito este hombre se muestra ante mi tan sincero y humano…tan exquisitamente vulnerable. Sé que no debería reírme pero puedo jurar que no era por burla, más bien fue una reacción involuntaria ante el asombro por su repentina transformación.

Mycroft se levantó con gracia, su rostro reflejaba total indignación.

-Buenas tardes- dijo, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del despacho.

-E-Espera Holmes- intenté detenerle antes que salga pero aún me encontraba riendo, por lo que hizo caso omiso a mi petición.

Recupere la compostura, respiré hondo y me avergoncé de mis actos. Por una parte no niego que disfruté de ver a Mycroft en ese estado, él me había hecho sufrir bastante, pero por otro lado admito que fue poco apropiado de mi parte. Miré hacia la ventana, empezaba a llover, y así como el cielo mi mente se nubló por la culpa.

¡Mycroft Holmes se quitó su coraza frente a mí y lo único que hice fue avergonzarlo!

Cualquier otro estaría feliz con este logro pero yo… de repente vi el paraguas colgando del lado izquierdo de mi escritorio.

-¡Maldición!-tomé el paraguas y salí de mi oficina casi volando, encontré al dueño de la prenda parado en la entrada de Scotland Yard, mirando hacia la lluvia “una escena de película” pensé. Le toqué el hombro izquierdo y volteó hacia mí, su mirada no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Señor Holmes, su paraguas.

-Ah, gracias- me dio la espalda.

Un automóvil negro de lujo paró frente a nosotros, Mycroft abrió su paraguas dispuesto a salir.

-Espere- se detuvo, pero seguía dándome la espalda.

-No voy a convertirme en la niñera de su hermano, pe…-volteó a verme y me interrumpió.

-Eso me ha quedado bastante claro Detective Inspector-habló serio.

-Pero- le hice una señal con mi mano para que me dejara hablar- le prometo que cuando el cara de pito de su hermano se meta en problemas le llamare in so facto.

No me di cuenta del vocabulario que utilice hasta que él frunció sus cejas y sus labios en señal de reprobación. Bueno la verdad es que me daba igual si le gustaba o no mi manera de hablar.

Por su cara pensé que seguía enojado a pesar de haber accedido a sus peticiones pero deseche la idea al ver cómo esbozó una media sonrisa y un débil sonido se produjo en su garganta. Risa.  “Al parecer después de todo le hizo gracia que insulte a su hermano” atiné en pensar.

La risa duró unos segundos pero cambiaron por completo mi manera de verlo y podría jurar que él tampoco se creía su reacción. Le sonreí y por alguna razón apartó su mirada de la mía viendo hacia la lluvia, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

-Mi número personal- extendió una tarjeta hacia mí.

-Bien, supongo que no tengo que darle mi número- seguí sonriendo.

-Supone bien- su mirada sincera acompañada de una sonrisa y el débil sonrojo de sus mejillas, provocó que por primera vez pensara que Mycroft Holmes era…verdaderamente hermoso.

“Dios santo esos pensamientos no son para nada heterosexuales”…ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Pasa algo Mycroft?- su silencio comenzaba  a desesperarme.

-Hay algo de lo que estoy 95% seguro sin embargo el 5% restante me hace dudar, por lo que me impide actuar-habló bastante apresurado que apenas le seguí el hilo, típico de los Holmes.

-¿Problemas de Estado?

-Algo peor…

-¿Problemas mundiales?

-Personales Gregory…-suspiró me miró decidido- hay  una persona en la que estoy interesado y estoy casi seguro de que esa persona siente lo mismo, pero hay una pequeña probabilidad de que me esté equivocando- volvió a desviar su mirada y yo simplemente no lo podía creer.

¡Mycroft Holmes en líos de amor!

Una sensación amarga subió desde la boca de  mi estómago hasta mi pecho, de pronto me sentí  bastante incómodo, debo admitir que no estaba preparado para algo así.

-Uff- suspiré sonoramente, me rasqué la nuca- vaya… yo eh…tal vez no sea el más indicado para aconsejarte no soy ningún Casanova- reí nervioso, pero pareció no hacerle gracia mi comentario. Me doy cuenta que quiere una respuesta seria.

-Mycroft… ¿Quién sería capaz de rechazar al gran Mycroft Holmes? Tienes todo lo que se podría desear en una pareja: educación, una buena posición, un trabajo de renombre, además de ser atractivo- ruego porque esto último no haya sonado muy raro- cualquier persona que hayas elegido estará feliz de tenerte a su lado- y mi voz de repente sonó… ¿Triste? ¿Lo estoy? ¿Por qué? Acaso yo… ¡NO!… ¡Esto no es correcto! ¡No puedo estar sintiendo celos! ¡No puedo sentir celos de la mujer que Mycroft Holmes haya elegido! Porque se trata de una mujer ¿Verdad?

Levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con sus penetrantes ojos ¿Me ha estado escudriñando mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos? Ah… debe querer que le diga algo más…

-Arriésgate Mycroft, es la única forma de que puedas descubrir si siente lo mismo…dices que estas 95% seguro y conociéndote como te conozco te puedo asegurar que estas en lo correcto- “claro que estas en lo correcto, sería muy estúpida si la mujer esa te rechazara” pensé  resignado.

Mycroft pareció pensarlo seriamente por unos segundos.

-Lo haré, me arriesgaré- se levantó con elegancia y me tendió la mano -Gracias Gregory.

Me levanté para estrecharle la mano y despedirme, pero en el momento en que nuestras palmas se juntaron pude sentir un tirón hacia delante con tal fuerza que quedé prácticamente sobre mi escritorio. La mano libre de Mycroft se aferró al nudo de mi corbata y juntó nuestros labios con marcado salvajismo, tanto que juré que me había roto el labio. Y en realidad lo hizo. Su lengua invadió mi boca y pude sentir el gusto ferroso de mi sangre combinado con el sabor de Mycroft. Exquisito como él mismo. Cabe señalar que puse nula resistencia a su ataque. Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía mis manos en su espalda empujándolo hacia mí. Pidiendo más, reclamando más de lo que él había iniciado, pero la barrera física que representaba mi escritorio impedía cualquier otro acercamiento. Tuvimos que separarnos, pero antes pasó su lengua suavemente sobre mi labio inferior como si tratara de curar la herida que él mismo me había provocado, para terminar mordisqueándolo y succionándolo en un acto que jamás alguien había hecho con mi boca y que mandó señales a más de un punto de mi cuerpo.

-Creo…creo que tenías razón… Gregory- la voz  gruesa y pausada que produjo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento ha sido la más excitante que he escuchado en toda  mi puta vida.

-T-Te lo dije- y comencé a reír, él se unió a mí. Un trueno detuvo nuestras risas. Llovía.

-Detective Inspector- su voz sonó seria mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa- dado que no tiene más que hacer aquí ya que su trabajo ha sido confiscado por el Gobierno, le propongo que vayamos a comer algo decente, que bien le haría a su alimentación y después… lo…llevaré a su casa- titubeó al decir esto último… supongo que tenía otra cosa en mente.

-¿De modo que me llevará a una cita y luego me dejará en el portal de mi casa como virginal doncella Señor Holmes?-pregunté divertido.

-Bueno, si quieres invitarme a pasar…- y sus ojos me enviaron un mensaje para nada subliminal.

-No te dejaré fuera en la lluvia- afirmé mientras me dirigí a tomar mi abrigo. Salimos de mi oficina, sin darnos cuenta que sobre el lado izquierdo de mi escritorio Mycroft había olvidado de nuevo su paraguas.


End file.
